Hashtag Chihoko
by YaoiYaoiYeah
Summary: Viktor,Yuri WaFFy Short. Yurio gave Yuri a goldfish, and he names it Chihoko? How will Viktor reacts?


Yuri and Viktor are sitting by the rink and listening to the music on Yuri's phone together.

"I like the rhythm and the arrangement of this piece better than the other one." the Japanese protege says as he let his Russian coach listens to the song he is considering for his next program.

Yuratchka walks up and says, "Katsudon, I got you a pet."

The blonde teen is holding a fish bowl with a little goldfish inside.

"He is so cute! Thank you." the Japanese skater smiles.

"I named him Chihoko." Yuratchka grins.

"Take it back, we don't want it." Viktor says.

"Viktor! Don't be rude!" Yuri says to his lover.

"I am going to eat it for dinner if you take it home." The green eyes skater pouts.

"Stop fooling around! Put that fish away and starts practicing!" Yakov yells at the skaters.

"Come on, Chihoko. Let's take you to the break room before Viktor eats you..." Yuratchka walks off with the fishbowl.

"I really will eat him!" Viktor shouts.

"You're such a baby." The Ice Tiger yells.

…

After a long day of practice, everyone start heading home. Yuri takes the goldfish and says, "let's go look for a home for the fish, okay?"

"We can take it home. I am not really going to eat it." Viktor says, "Yurio is right. I shouldn't be such a baby in front of you."

"No matter what you do, you will always be perfect to me. You lost your temper because you're exhausted. You have to pick your program music and you have to help me pick mine." The Japanese skater says, "I am sure Yurio is also stressed from picking his program music. Deep inside Yurio think the world of you. He is just being a teenager. When we have kids they're going to do that to you too."

"When we have kids?" The Russian champion smiles.

"I mean IF we have kids in the future..." Yuri blushes, "you like kids and you think about having a family sometimes...so I..."

"Don't be embarrassed. I am happy you pay attention to what I want and think about our future." Viktor smiles gently, "did you think of a name for our kid?"

"Huh?" Yuri is surprised.

"What should we name our kid?" Viktor teases.

"Victor? Victoria?" The Japanese's boy face is bright red now.

"You will name our kid after me?" The Russian man grins happily.

"You should just name your kid Chihoko." Yuratchka walks up to them.

"Yurio, did you decided on your program music yet?" Viktor asks.

"Not yet, it is hard to pick but Otabek is helping me. I am sorry I upset you. I'm was frustrated and I took it out on you. My fan gave me the goldfish but Pyōcha keeps wanting to knock over the fish bowl." The Russian Tiger says, "and I feel left out when you two sitting together picking music. I missed time time when I was skating Agape with you two."

"You're always welcome by our side!" Yuri says.

"You two just started being a couple together. I don't want get in the way." Yuratchka shrugs.

"Let's go have dinner together. We can listen to some of the music Yurio is considering for his program while we eat." Viktor suggests.

…

The three skaters arrives at a restaurant they frequently eat at and sit down at their usual table. Yuri says, "I'm just going to have soup and salad tonight."

"You need to keep up your strength. Eat some salmon or tuna at least." Yuratchka says.

"You don't want Chihoko to see Yuri eating fish, right?" Viktor asks.

"Huh?" The Russian Ice Tiger looks behind him and sees his goldfish swimming in the big aquarium by the table.

"When did my goldfish get in there?" The Russian Tiger is astonished.

"I asked the owner to keep Chihoko here and then I sneaked Chihoko in the aquarium when you two are not looking. You really love your fans and you love the goldfish they gave you, right? Now your fish has a big space to swim around instead of staying in a tiny fishbowl alone in our apartment; and there are other fish to play with him." The silver hair man smiles, " and we can come eat and visit your goldfish whenever you like."

"Thank you for finding a good home for my fish." Yuratchka says, "you don't have to call my goldfish Chihoko. I was just messing with you because I was sick of listening to music and I needed to vent..."

"Naming the fish Chihoko is fine." Viktor says, "I embarrassed myself that night. Everyone will make fun of me because of it for the rest of my life, but it is okay. I treasure every moment with Yuri; not only the happy times, but also embarrassing times, sad times, even mad and angry times."

The platinum hair man pulls Yuri close and plants a light but loving kiss on Yuri's dark hair.

"I love you, Yuri." Viktor says.

"I love you too, Viktor." The Eros skater smiles.

...Owari...


End file.
